criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Ruins of Moonhold
About week has passed since the events of the previous episode. A caravan from Ironhill comes to the Ruins of Moonhold looking to help the refugees. In that time Orem and Randus have been working hard to understand the moon tower and help the people left alive in Moonhold. Because most of the town guard including, Torq's direct superiors were killed, Torq has decided to report to Orem. In the caravan Leon the driver sees the ruins of Moonhold and calls for everyone to get ready to help any of the people in need. To that end Leon asks Blacksmith Smith if he can go into the city and find a few people that might be willing to serve as guards for the Caravan. Meanwhile as Torq goes through the city looking for survivors he comes upon a building filled with melon sized geodes. Putting one in his belt and carrying another he goes and shows them to Orem and Randus who immediately take a interest in them and ask to see where Torq found them. Going to the building which Torq found the geodes in, the party discovers that it looks like they crashed through the roof and are likely from the moon itself. One then cracks open and they find that it is, in fact, an egg. Torq is quick crush the monkey-lizard but the monster's death scream causes all the other eggs to hatch. Details of combat are below After the combat Smith talks to the group and they discuss his magic. He says it only manifested after the Lunar Event a week ago, and its still very wild and unfocused. After that Smith invites Randus, Torq, and Orem to help join the caravan as guards which they accept and head towards Diamond Throne. Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen #Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian #Smith - "Human" Sorcerer played by Rob NPC's #Leon - Drover for the Caravan. Combat The Group is surrounded by Monkey-Lizards Round 1: *Torq opens up with his Cleave's into some monkey-lizards *The White Pod attacks and hits Randus and Torq *Orem Fey Steps and then he uses his flame wand's Scorching Burst to attack. *Clear Pod attacks Randus, Randus is Bloodied *Smith who is walking by sees the group and drops Blazing Starfall which misses the monsters but hits Torq. Torq is Blooded *Blue Pod attacks Smith. *Randus uses a Healing Infusion on himself. Randus then uses Thundering Armor focusing on himself. Round 2 *Torq Cleave's and hits *White Pod runs after and attacks Torq *Orem casts Magic Missiles which misses. *Clear Pod attacks Randus, a member of Clear Pod Provokes a Opportunity Attack which Randus misses. Two member of the clear pod miss and two hit. *At the start of his turn Phase of the Sun aura kills a monster. He then casts Blazing Starfall and misses again. *Blue Pod attacks Randus and misses. *Randus uses another Healing Infusion on himself. He then uses another Thundering Armor focusing on himself and hits. Randus is Bloodied again Round 3 *Torq Cleaves and hits again. Torq then moves to help out Randus. He then uses his Action Point to Cleave again. *White Pod is Dead *Orem uses Magic Missiles and hits. *Clear Pod attacks Randus and misses *Smith attacks with Dragon Frost and hits. End of combat. Notes *This is the first episode which Rob joins the cast of Critical Hit as such its also the first episode for Smith *This is the first time Orem uses his Fey Step to find the Feywind in a state of destruction. *This is the first appearance of the Monkey-Lizards. *This is the last episode set in Moonhold however Troq will very briefly revisit Moonhold in Episode 123: Gotta Get Back in Time Links #Official Post for Episode 8 #MP3 Category:Season 2 Category:Moonhold Category:Combat Category:Monkey-Lizards Category:Episodes Category:Session 3